


I Told You So

by AncientLocksmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, no smut just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientLocksmith/pseuds/AncientLocksmith
Summary: Supernatural Imagine- Imagine falling asleep while doing research for a case in the bunker so Dean carries you off to your bed
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this here before under the username sanAnhamirak so this isn't stolen I'm just reuploading my stories after deleting my account a few years ago.

"I'm not tired," you asserted as you looked through a lore book. You were currently holed up in the bunker library with Dean trying to figure out what was killing people a few towns over.

"Y/N, I've been sitting here watching your eyes droop for the last ten minutes. Just go to bed, I got this," he asserted.

"I'm fine, Dean," you insisted as you struggled to find a comfortable spot in the hard chair. He sighed in resignation to your stubbornness and returned to flipping through his book. Finally you found a comfortable position just leaning on the table and leaned your head on your hand as you flipped another page. You and Dean had been researching for hours and found nothing on the creature so far. Hell, it could've been Big Foot ripping people apart and eating them for all you knew. Maybe he found out about the Jack Links Sasquatch commercials and was taking out his indignation on the first town he could find. Stranger things have happened. You groaned in frustration, threw your arm across the table, and laid your head down on your arm, looking sideways at your book.

Five minutes later, Dean looked up from his book and found you asleep on your arm, hair fanned out around you, and breathing slowly.

"I told you so," he muttered, rising from his chair. He walked around to your side of the table and threw an arm around your back while he stooped to pick up your legs. He carefully maneuvered you out of the chair and way from the table as he stood up and checked to make sure he didn't wake you. He took a moment to admire your sleeping face and the feel of you in his arms before he stared making his way to your room. Halfway to your room you half woke from the swaying and started shifting around in his arms.

"Go back to sleep, Princess. I've got you," he whispered soothingly. He stopped breathing when you sighed as you snuggled into the crook of his neck and threw your arms around him before drifting off again. He made sure you were asleep before he resumed his journey down the hallway, trying to calm his racing pulse as your breath fanned across his neck. When he reached your room he used his foot to nudge open the already cracked door and made his way over to your bed.

He shook his head when he saw the typical disarray of your bed. You never made your bed because you never saw a point in doing it. "I'm just gonna mess it up again later anyway so why bother?" So when Dean carried you to your bed your covers were laying at the foot of the bed where you had kicked them when you got up that morning.

He grunted as he put a knee on the bed for balance and tried to shift your weight onto the bed without dropping you. He managed to get you down without waking you but your hands had an iron grip on the back of his shirt where you had thrown your arms around him. No matter what he tried he couldn't get you to let go so finally he just slipped the shirt off and let you have it.

He chuckled quietly and shook his head when you curled up and buried your face in his shirt, sighing and smiling just a bit. He pulled your blankets over you and he was still grinning when he closed your door and headed down to his room to get another shirt before returning to the library to finish researching.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
